


Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Gata Negra

by appalyneinstitute1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, New York City, Not compliant to the New York special, POV Original Female Character, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, This is not about their kids though, also not compliant to the Felix episode, and i screwed around with how the peacock works, not by much tho, tagging that even though its not compliant cause I need a real tag, though there are still wlw superheroes in nyc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalyneinstitute1/pseuds/appalyneinstitute1
Summary: Elizabeth Montgomery and Elena Rios have been best friends since kindergarten.Sure Elena has had this massive crush on her best friend for like a year now but everything is fine. Then one day Elena finds a mysterious ring in her bag and she knows exactly what it means.Liz received what she thought was an early birthday present in the form of some fancy earrings, boy was she wrong. Now she's a hero just like the one on a show her friend's watch, and she's battling all kinds of villains. Though she doesn't mind her partner-in-crime-fighting all that much.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, OFC/OFC, Original Female Character(s)/ Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Gata Negra

Elena Rios collapsed on her bed after a long swim practice. Today they had done over 8000 yards and she was ready to curl under the covers and sleep forever.

She went to move the bag that she had collapsed on top of from underneath her. She tossed it onto the floor and she heard something fall out of it. She went over to see what it was. As she stood up her feet protested, she had given up her spot on the subway home for a pregnant woman and hadn’t worn comfortable shoes that day.

She picked up a small hexagonal box, black with an intricate red design. She opened it and saw a black ring.

Then a flash of black energy surrounded her and out popped a tiny black flying creature.

“What. Just. Happened.”

“Hey so you’re my new chosen or whatever. I’m Plagg, you got any cheese?”

“I’m sorry what? You’re- you’re real?”

“So you’ve heard of me?”

“I mean yeah, you’re like a main character in a show my friend Katie and I watch, but that’s a fantasy show. Not real life, it’s even animated.”

“Yeah, well that would be the memory loss magic. Once the miraculous serve their purpose all but those who held them forget, think it was just a fantasy. I think one of the last holders got into animation, not one of mine or the Ladybug holders.”

“Oh, that makes sense I guess. I can go get you some cheese, I guess.”

“Oh I think you have a meeting with the new Ladybug at the Statue of Liberty or something like that.”

“What time?”

“Nine?”

“That is like ten minutes from now!”

“Oh, well, guess you should get cracking on that cheese. I need my energy to get you there.”

Elena rolled her eyes and went to get the cheese, she said goodnight to her mother and went back to feed Plagg.

“Ok so what do I say to transform?” Elena asked while Plagg went to town on the cheddar she had brought.

“Claws out. I thought you would have known that.”

“I did, just had to make sure.” She smirked, and put the ring on “Plagg claws out!”

A flash of green and black energy enveloped her and within seconds she had been transformed. She took a minute to look herself over in the mirror before heading onto the fire escape.

The suit was almost entirely black, with purple and green piping outlying her hands and feet to look like gloves and boots. Her eyes had vertical pupils like a cat, but remained brown, and she had night vision within her dark room. There was a tutu around her butt, it was small ruffled tulle in purple and lime green and black, it didn’t go all the way around, leaving the front for the bejeweled buckle on her belt tail at the front. Her dark hair was in a long French braid down her back, despite her usually cropping it quite short. Little Black ears piped with purple and green sat perched on her head. A staff was tucked into the side of her boot. She noticed that the boots had heels, but they seemed to be a part of her, rather than being cumbersome and uncomfortable like normal heels.

“Well here we go.” She said to the empty room and retreated out onto the fire escape, making her way towards the Statue of Liberty.

🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱

Liz was going to put her homework away when she found it. An inconspicuous box tucked into the water bottle pocket on her book bag.

She opened it to find a pair of earrings. A red light flashed and and a red thing floated in the air in front of her.

“What the hell?” She said scrambling away, “Get away!”

“Don’t be afraid Elizabeth, I’m Tikki the Ladybug kwami, I hold the power of creationYou have been chosen to wield the Ladybug miraculous.

Liz had ended up hiding behind a pillow on her bed, “You’re not here to hurt me? Or haunt me or do anything weird or crazy?”

“No. Unless you count yourself becoming a new superhero.”

“I- what?”

“A superhero. You put the miraculous, that’s what those earrings are called, on and say the words ‘Spots on’ and I’ll work my magic and turn you into the superhero Ladybug. The city needs you Elizabeth and you have been specifically chosen for this job. You have a partner that is waiting on you at the Statue of Liberty.”

“A partner?”

The red thing nodded.

“You said your name was Tikki? And you’re a what a cami?”

“Kwami.”

“And I’m supposed to save the city?”

Another nod.

“Ok, so we go now? And how would I get there?”

“You. Have a yo-yo as a weapon that can go any distance, you can swing your way there, even from the harbor.”

“Tarzan style.” Liz thought for a moment, “Ok, Tikki, spots on!”

Liz went up the ladder along her wall that led to the roof as a red light flashed all around her. She could tell her medium length hair was in two dutch braids now, and she was wearing a black and red suit, but she really didn’t take the time to get a good look at herself.

She wound up her yo-yo and swung it towards the top of the nearest building. It caught and she was pulled up into the night.

🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞

She watched as the two new heroes made their way to Lady Liberty. She wouldn’t be joining them, not yet. Only if she really needed to. The Guardian had told her not to abuse this power, especially not after what had happened last time.

Once the two seemed to have found each other she headed home. Hopefully they wouldn’t need her.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!! Hope you like ch1
> 
> Also hey this fic is betad by my wingman Beetle!!
> 
> XOXO  
> —Appie


End file.
